


Quest

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Loki over heated in the summer, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, sex in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Loki has a hard time tolerating the heat and every summer it seems to get worse, but when the worst heat wave in Asgardian history hits, Thor's determined to find a solution to Loki's problems. Even if he can't find one in the library, having sex in a pond is at least a good way to pass the time.Written forKTfor the Secret Santa exchange of 2018 who requested an overheated Loki fic.





	Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).



It was hot.

No. Hot was not the correct term. It would have to drop several degrees to become hot; it was scorching. The sun was scorching on people's skin, the air was scorching people’s lungs and Asgard had lost two fields of corn from the scorching heat. Scorching was the perfect word.

Though it was the hottest summer in recorded history, and for a race if near immortals that was saying something, most people were adapting. Magic users set up cool down areas in a few public venues and there were plenty of overcrowded waterways giving respite from the unforgiving sun. Even at night, when temperatures should have dropped, the air stayed oppressively heated and overly humid. It was a miserable couple of months.

Every summer Loki would become lethargic, trading his usual leathers for thin tunics and breeches or sometimes flowing skirts that swished distractedly around his ankles. That summer was even worse and Loki had passed out a few times from heat stroke even while sitting in the middle of a river and there was nothing Thor could do about it. That more than anything frustrated him. He was Thor, firstborn of Odin, crown prince of Asgard and God of Thunder and as he sat by Loki’s bedside while his brother shook and moaned from the heat, he could do nothing.

But nothing wasn't an option. 

If Loki was suffering it was up to Thor as the older brother to fix it. He added more ice to the packs around Loki’s body and pressed a cold cloth to the strained face patting at the sweat that wasn't there. Which was odd, because everyone sweated, everyone except Loki. It had always been so. When they were youths and playing outside, Thor’s shirts would become damp while Loki stayed perfectly dry. Through the years he never thought about it, but as he helped Loki drink water to stay hydrated he wondered if the lack of sweating and Loki’s intolerance to heat meant the same thing.

What that thing was, he had no idea, but as a man of 300 Thor was perfectly capable of research, so when everyone was asleep, he stole to the library to start his quest. It was not the sort of quest he typically engaged in; reading with more reading and extra sides of reading was more Loki’s thing, but he was passed out from heat stroke so it was up to Thor. His parents were no help, which was both annoying and concerning; what were they hiding. Loki needed relief.

“Thor?” The voice startled him into dropping the book he was thumbing through. The noise echoed around the empty dark library making Thor scowl but Loki seemed unconcerned. “I didn’t know you knew how to read.”

“Funny,” he muttered picking up the book. “There has to be something to help you. Some reason you keep passing out. It is hot, but even in the cold water you’re not faring well.” He cupped the side of his brother’s neck. “I will find a way to help you, Little Brother.”

The smile Loki graced him with was worth the trouble of reading late at night. The kiss even more so. Thor pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around the slim body and pushing the thin robe from Loki’s shoulders leaving him completely bare. Thor slid a broad hand slid down Loki’s back, enjoying the smooth glide of Loki’s skin to his perfectly round ass, palming the globes and hauling Loki even closer with a groan that Loki echoed. 

“Thor,” Loki moaned, arching into Thor’s hands, “Thor, I’m hot, but I want… I want-” He shook in a way that had nothing to do with arousal, though from the looks of him he was feeling plenty of that. “Thor, please.”

The pleading was too much. Thor never could deny Loki anything when he looked so desperate and used that tone of voice. Bending, he slid both hands to Loki’s ass and lifted, waiting a moment for Loki to wrap his legs around Thor’s waist, he carried his brother out of the room and out of the palace via a door only the royal family knew of. At the back of one of the larger gardens was a cool pond at the base of an outcropping of rocks. It was cool and secluded but with the full moon, the light was bright enough to see by. 

The water was cold to Thor when he walked into it and with Loki still wrapped around his body, he could feel the way his little brother melted, finally getting some relief. “Is that better?” He nipped at Loki’s neck, sucking a bruise just behind his brother’s ear that couldn’t be covered by a collar, even if Loki would be wearing one before winter. He could feel his brother’s erection rubbing against his own and longed to find a flat surface, preferably in the water, that he could pound Loki through.

“Mmm, very much better,” Loki agreed, pulling Thor to him for a kiss. 

Finding something by feel wasn’t easy with Loki wrapped around him and rocking into his erection, but without breaking the kiss, Thor found a rock. It was smooth and flat and he settled Loki onto it and followed him down, settling between his brother’s thighs. “You’re beautiful in the moonlight, Loki,” Thor whispered. He kissed his way down his brother’s chest, nuzzling into too warm skin to get to his final destination. “You’re beautiful always.” He bent to take his brother’s erection into his mouth, enjoying the heavy weight against his tongue.

“Flatterer,” Loki smirked. He raised a leg, wrapping it around Thor’s hip to pull him closer with his heel digging into his brother’s ass. Thor grinned around his mouthful. “What were you researching before I found you?” The water lapped against them gently, and Thor scooped up handfuls to rub against Loki’s skin, making sure he stayed cool in the oppressive night’s air. Loki arched sensually, pulling Thor in closer and rubbing against him. 

Thor took a moment more on Loki’s cock before sliding up his body to kiss his brother breathless, pressing closer to him and spreading his legs farther apart so he could get to Loki’s entrance. “I don’t like that you’re hurting,” he whispered, nuzzling into Loki’s neck. “I don’t like that I can’t protect you.” He lifted up so he could see Loki’s face while he pressed a finger into him. “As your older brother, you I should be able to protect you in all things. I should be able to protect you from bullies, from enemies and from the heat.” The finger moved in and out of Loki’s body while he writhed on the rock, arching and kneading Thor’s shoulders. Thor knew how good it felt, but he also knew that when Loki was overheated, when his body screamed for relief, it was relief of all kinds. He might not be able to save Loki from the heat, but he could give Loki the release he needed, give him the pleasure. “I was researching why you get overheated every summer to try and find a way to help you. I will find it, Loki. I know you’re the king of research, but in this, I will prevail.”

Loki looked at him, watching Thor’s earnest face and smiled. “I love you, Big Brother,” he whispered pulling Thor back into a kiss. Another finger was added and Loki sighed into the stretch. “You’re good to me-ah yes, very very good to me!” He arched and groaned, pushing into Thor’s fingers while he was teased. “There, Thor! Right there. Don’t stop.” Watching Loki’s face twist into pleasure was the highlight of Thor’s day and he continued to tease his brother with his fingers deep inside. He added another and watched as Loki cried out and arched, legs spreading even more as he gave over to the pleasure Thor was giving him. “Enough! Enough! Give me your cock!”

“Patience, Brother,” Thor teased, nipping at Loki’s ear, “I want to make sure you’re ready for me. As you know I’m not small, and we have nothing to truly slick the way.” Before Thor’s words were finished, his hand glowed green and filled with slippery oil, making Loki hot, and open and slicker than any woman Thor had ever had. “Fuck,” he moaned, cock hardening even more, “you are amazing.” He crushed his mouth to Loki’s even as he pulled his fingers out and used the remaining slicked oils on his cock before pushing into Loki’s body. They groaned together. “So very amazing.” 

Loki chuckled and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist. “You feel good,” he whispered arching into a hard thrust with a sigh. “This was a good idea. Did you think of it all by yourself?” 

There was a taunting edge to the words, but Thor didn’t take offence, he could tell the difference between Loki having fun and Loki being vicious. “I read it in a book somewhere,” he replied with a grin. Loki laughed again. “Yes, a book that told me the way to keep my brother from overheating in the summer weather was to take him to a cool pond and fuck him.” 

“I’m so glad you know how to read,” Loki replied, his voice nearly all breath. 

They moved together, Thor thrusting into Loki’s body hard and fast while Loki pushed into the thrusts. The rhythm was perfect, as it always was and the sounds of their cries and moans echoed around the small grotto. The moon cast silvery light over everything giving an even more romantic feel to their coupling. 

Loki came first, untouched and arching into Thor’s powerful movements. He cried out, his nails digging into the skin on Thor’s back and dragging down. The Thunderer would have marks in the morning, and he was likely bleeding, but couldn’t spare the thought to care as his body tightened and released deep into his brother. The water lapped over them, washing away the evidence of their coupling, but neither cared. Neither moved as they came down from their high. 

The moon was slipping low in the sky before Loki spoke again. They were still pressed together, sharing kisses and stroking one another’s bodies as they enjoyed the cool water. Eventually, they rolled so that Thor was laying back on the rock and Loki was curled against his chest. It was comfortable in a way that laying on a rock had no business being. “Were you serious about finding me a solution?”

Thor lifted his head, wanting to see his brother’s face. He pushed the long hair out of Loki’s eyes, tucking a lock behind his ear and nodded. “I was,” he answered seriously. “I’ll find a reason, Loki. I know our parents won’t help, always hedging the question when asked, which means it’s up to me to find the answer. I’ll look through our archives, I’ll research ailments about heat intolerance and before summer’s end, I’ll have an answer for you. Even if I have to travel to other realms we will find your relief.” 

It was Thor’s duty as older brother to keep his little brother safe, even from his own body. He grinned when Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and kissed him hard. “I’ll come with you. We’ll figure it out, even if I can only help you at night, we’ll figure it out.” Thor nodded. He would welcome the help and welcome spending time with Loki when they could. He would even welcome stealing away to other realms to find the answers they were looking for. By summer’s end, they would have a solution to Loki’s heat problems. They would prevail.


End file.
